Promises
by Vylette Skye
Summary: Andromeda Tonks writes the history of her life, her family, and her three promises for her grandson to read.
1. I: 1955 - 1963

_1955. _

My earliest memory is from when I was only two years old. Bellatrix, my older sister, was four and we were impatiently waiting for the moment when our newborn sister would be brought home from St. Mungo's. Our father had told us that our mother was weak and that we mustn't bother her when she arrived home with the baby. He had told us, "Your sister, however, is doing fine. Her name is Narcissa." I thought it was the most beautiful name I had ever heard. It simply rolled off the tongues of my father and Bella. Unfortunately, I could not yet pronounce it due to my age. Our mother arrived home two days after Narcissa had been born. Our father ushered us into our shared bedroom and told us to wait for him to bring Narcissa to us. A couple minutes later, we heard footsteps on the stairs and our mouths broadened into grins. He opened the door with one hand and held our sister in the other. She was tiny, with very short black hair and black eyes. Bella, being the elder, got the pleasure of holding Narcissa first. Finally, my father carefully handed her to me, keeping his hands below mine in case I dropped the baby. I looked into Narcissa's eyes and I thought to myself: I am going to keep you safe. Unfortunately, I was unable to keep that promise, for the beliefs of my family intervened.

_1957._

The same year that we first met Voldemort was the same year that I realized I was different from the rest of my family. Bella was six, I was four, and little Cissy (as we had begun calling her) was two. My parents informed us one cold winter evening that the next night, we were to have guests over. They told us that the guests were their friends and that one guest was very important. "You must address him as 'the Dark Lord' or 'My Lord,'" said my father. My mother lectured us, "Oh, and remember to be very polite and respectful. That means: only speak when you are spoken to." Bella was excited about Voldemort's visit. At the playful age of six, she was used to spying and eavesdropping on the servants and house-elves who continuous talked about the great Dark Lord. Narcissa was too young to understand what was going on, however, and I was slightly frightened. did not sound like a welcoming, kind name to me and I was fearful that he would be one of the monsters from my frequent nightmares.

The next day came as quickly as things come when you wish they would not. At seven p.m. sharp, we heard the doorbell ring and my parents rushed to open it. Bella and I curiously peered out from behind the dining room door. We could see a shadow of a tall, lean man who spoke quietly but his voice seemed to command attention. We could barely hear him say, "Druella, Cygnus, I trust that you are both well." Our parents both bowed and muttered pleasantries. They led him down the corridor and into the dining room. Bella and I rushed back into our seats – making sure to sit up straight. Cissy was upstairs, already asleep. We were even surprised that we were permitted to eat dinner with the guests since we had never been allowed to previously and since we were still very young. I know now that this was a trick; Voldemort had wanted us to share his beliefs and ideals starting from a young age so he asked for us to attend the dinner.

My mother had introduced us to Voldemort: "My Lord, these are our daughters: Bellatrix is the elder on the right and Andromeda is the middle on the left. Our youngest, Narcissa, is only two years old and we were fearful that she would interrupt dinner by crying so we ask your permission to have her remain upstairs." Voldemort raised his hand to signal that what my parents had asked was fine. As he looked at us, I looked back at him. He was indeed tall and lean. He wore a long black robe and had black hair and dark eyes. (This was before he had transformed into a snake-like creature with red eyes and slits for a nose.) "I deem them acceptable," he said finally and my parents let out slight sighs of relief. Bella seemed to understand what was happening because she bowed her head to Voldemort as a sign of thanks and respect. I, however, was confused but copied Bella's motion.

The doorbell rang again and my parents' friends entered the house. Later, I would realize that these men and women were Death Eaters or soon-to-be followers of Voldemort. Throughout dinner, we were not spoken to at all. It was almost as if we were not there. The conversation was mainly led by Voldemort who talked of muggles and muggle-borns and called them "mud-bloods". Bella didn't take her eyes off of Voldemort all night. We went to sleep that night late and as I shivered in my bed, dreading the nightmares to come which would contain a new monster going by the name of the Dark Lord, Bella said, "I'll be like them one day." That was the first difference I noticed: Bella wanted to be a Death Eater and our family agreed that both her and I and Cissy were supposed to, but I knew I could never follow the monster called the Dark Lord.

_1959._

When I first met my cousin Sirius, I was six years old. Bella, two years my senior, was eight and she was not interested in infants. Although she still looked after four-year-old Cissy, she was more interested in reading the books around the house, filled with subjects that interested her, such as, The Dark Arts and dueling. I, however, was very interested in meeting my newborn cousin Sirius and when he arrived with his mother at our house one Sunday, I was a ball of energy. I grabbed Cissy's hand as soon as I heard the doorbell and I raced down the corridor with her, determined to get to the door as quickly as possible. Raced was a little bit of an understatement. I noticed that Cissy and I were moving extremely fast and when I looked down, I realized that my feet were not touching the floor. I must have screamed because my mother came running. She smiled and put her hands lightly on my shoulders, pushing me downwards and Cissy came along with me. "Your first showing of magic!" she exclaimed. Bella's magic had surfaced about a year before when she was angry with a house-elf for not putting her hair bow in the correct position. The house-elf had fallen off the chair it was standing on, although it hadn't lost its balance and Bella hadn't physically pushed it. My mother laughed at my confused face and proceeded to help me open the door.

Sirius's mother stood on the doorstep, holding Sirius wrapped in a bundle of blankets. As this was one of the only times I saw Sirius's mother, I still find it hard to remember what she looked like. I was more interested in Sirius himself. He was very tiny – smaller than Cissy had been when she was born. However, he was adorable. When Cissy was born, I made the promise to keep her safe, something that I had done very well up until that point. When Sirius was born, I made a different promise. I promised that I would try to help him escape our dreadful families who believed in inequity.

_1960._

The second time I met Lord Voldemort, I was seven years old. Narcissa was five and this was to be her first seeing him. I told Bella that morning, "I know, sister, that you are nervous when the Dark Lord comes as you want to show him your brilliance. I beg you to allow me to do you a favor and to look after Cissy for the duration of the Dark Lord's visit." Bella agreed and I went off to Cissy's room to help her change into her dress. Normally, we would wear skirts and nice shirts around the house but today was a special day and we all were to wear matching black dresses. Bella was disappointed in this for she was nine years old and believed that she deserved a special and different dress since she was leaving for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry soon. Unlike the first time I had met Voldemort, he was the only guest at our house that evening and he did not eat dinner. He arrived at our house at seven p.m. as he had done three years before. He deemed his approval of Cissy and then he and my parents went into the drawing room to talk. Bella eavesdropped by the door, while I read Cissy a story upstairs. Voldemort left at nine p.m. and he never paid a visit to our house again.

_1962._

It was the first of September and our family of five was huddled on Platform 9 ¾ , excitedly seeing Bella off. She gave our parents a hug and a kiss and gave both Cissy and I a hug. Cissy cried so Bella told her kindly, "Don't worry; you'll be with me soon enough!" Cissy complained on the way home that four years was not soon. I sat in silence, wondering about the four Hogwarts Houses. Our parents had explained to us that Slytherin was the only acceptable house to be placed in. I, however, wanted to be placed in Hufflepuff since they were good and fair to all and were gentle. When we got back home, I attempted to calm Cissy by reading her a story. She was still upset though and when she stared at the book, it suddenly turned into ink, which dripped down my hands and onto my clothing. I smiled, however, and congratulated her on her magic's appearance. I told her to go downstairs and tell our parents while I went to clean up. I then wrote a letter to Bella:

Dear Bella,

Today, Cissy's magic showed. As you left just this moring, there is nothing else to say.

Hoping school is exciting for you,

Dromeda

_1963._

January 10th, 1963

Dear Dromeda,

I am sorry to hear that home is boring. Hogwarts, however, is not. I have made friends with other Slytherins, such as Rudolphus and Rabastan Lestrange. They are very funny and like to play pranks on some of the other kids here (mainly those disgusting Gryffindors). My favorite subject is Defense Against the Dark Arts because we get to learn about dark spells and duels. However, I wish there was more focus on the dark arts instead of defense against them.

Hoping all is well,

Bella

February 2nd, 1963

Dear Bella,

School sounds like fun! Will you tell me about your other classes? Unfortunately, Cissy is sick. She has been sick for about a week now so mother and father are taking her to St. Mungo's soon. I hope she will get better. Other than that, it's been quiet here. Father took me to a Quidditch game the other day, which was fun. Do you watch Quidditch at school?

Love,

Dromeda

March 3rd, 1963

Dear Dromeda,

I am sorry that I have been unable to write. My classes keep me very busy. I am sorry to hear about Cissy but I heard from mother that she is doing better now, which is good. I miss you all a lot. We do watch Quidditch at school and the Slytherin team is winning. My classes are fun but hard. Potions is the hardest because it doesn't require you to use your wand. Charms is a very easy class and I'm reading ahead in the textbook. How is everything back home?

Love,

Bella

March 31st, 1963

Dear Bella,

Things back home are sad. Two house-elves died yesterday – Crassie and Jordan. Crassie was Cissy's favorite so she is very upset. However, she has been healthier lately which is very good. Mother and father bought me some of the First Year books for Hogwarts the other day so I can get a head start like you did. I have been reading the Charms textbook and it does seem too easy for you. Potions seems like fun though.

Love,

Dromeda

April 15th, 1963

Dear Dromeda,

I am very sorry to hear about the house-elves. I'm sure you'll get new and better ones soon. Charms will be fun for you though, I hope. How are mother and father? They haven't written much. I suppose they are busy with the Dark Lord.

Love,

Bella

May 5th, 1963

Dear Bella,

Mother and father are good. They told me to tell you that they are trying to find new recruits for the Death Eaters and so, they don't have much time to write. Are there Death Eaters at school?

Love,

Dromeda

May 24th, 1963

Dear Dromeda,

No, there aren't actual Death Eaters at school. However, basically the entire Slytherin house has dreams of becoming one! I can't wait until my initiation. I'm sure it will be splendid. Don't bother writing another letter since I'll be coming home so soon! Can't wait to see you and Narcissa!

Love,

Bella


	2. II: 1964 - 1994

_1964._

My first year of Hogwarts began in September of 1964. In the last week of August, mother had taken me to Hogsmede to buy my school supplies and wand. The wand was the most exciting part and Ollivander, the wand maker, told me that my wand was perfect for me in every way. Bella later ruined my good mood by saying that Ollivander said that to everyone. Still, nothing could ruin my excitement for going to Hogwarts. I was also afraid for the Sorting. I didn't want to be in Slytherin but I knew that everyone would be disappointed in me if I were sorted into anything else. On August 31st, I could barely sleep and nine-year-old Narcissa had to read _me_ a story. She whispered into my ear before mother turned off the lights, "You'll be fine, Dromeda. You'll see. You'll be a great witch, I promise." Reassured by Cissy, I finally ended up falling asleep.

When I awoke, I was a bundle of excitement and nerves. We three children ate a breakfast of eggs and were soon traveling to Platform 9 and ¾. I ran through the wall, Cissy lagging behind me. Bella gave our parents and Cissy a quick hug before dashing off into the crowd to find Rudolphus and Rabastan. My mother gave me a hug and told me to write at least once a week – something that Bella had failed to do. My father gave me a kiss on the head and told me, "Can't wait until you get your Slytherin badge!" Cissy gave me a huge hug and told me she'd miss me. Nervously, I boarded the train. I found a compartment that was almost empty. There was only one other girl in it. I introduced myself and she said hat her name was Marlene McKinnon. I asked her if she was a First Year and she said that she was. We then began to express our fears to one another. "I'm nervous for the classes mostly!" she exclaimed cautiously. "Oh, I'm not too nervous for that," I said, "but I am nervous for the Sorting." She gave me a curious look and asked why I would be nervous for that.

"My family . . ." I muttered, "my family would be very disappointed if I am not sorted into Slytherin." Her mouth made a little "oh" and she said quietly, "My family doesn't care where I am sorted into but . . . Slytherins are usually evil." I was silent for a moment and then I told her how I didn't want to be evil and how I wanted to be good. She remained quiet and then whispered that no matter where I was sorted, she would still me my friend. I smiled. The train ride wasn't too long and Marlene and I got to know each other. She was a nice girl with blonde hair and brown eyes. She was a medium height and her voice was soft and kind.

When the train stopped, we both got out of the train car quickly. We heard someone calling, "First Years! First Years, this way!" We followed the voice and found that it belonged to a little, skinny man with glasses. He didn't bother introducing himself but instead led us to the lake and paired us off for the boat ride. Marlene, a girl named Emmeline, a girl named Dorcas, and I were in the same boat. Emmeline had brown hair and was tall. She was the type of person that you just automatically know that they are intelligent. Dorcas had long brown hair with black eyes that darted around, as if she was expecting something to pop out. We began to talk about our headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Many said he was brilliant but my family always said that he was a fool who did not fear the Dark Lord. Like mother and father had warned me, I kept our family's allegiance to the Dark Lord a secret.

As the boats made their way across the lake, we finally saw the castle. It was magnificent. It looked like one of the castles from Cissy's storybooks. The windows were all alit and the doors stood wide open and welcoming. The boats docked themselves and we eagerly jumped out of them and stood in a clump before the doors. Finally the wizard said, "Alright! Go in!" We walked in our clump up a large flight of stairs and were met by a woman in a green robe. "Hello, my name is Professor McGonagall. I teach Transfiguration here at Hogwarts. In a moment, you will enter through these doors to the Great Hall and be sorted into one of four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. We are ready for you now; please walk quickly in two lines."

We all shuffled to form two lines and I was across from Marlene with Dorcas and Emmeline behind us. The doors open and I couldn't help but gasp as I walked into the Great Hall. There were five tables, each lined with dishes of elegant food. Everyone looked excited and happy. The ceiling reflected the starry night sky outside and in the midst of all the grandeur was Albus Dumbledore himself. He had a white beard and twinkling eyes that glinted under his half-moon glasses. He stood. "Welcome, welcome, all! I am excited to begin another year at Hogwarts, but first: the Sorting."

Professor McGonagall then stood on the steps that led to the professors' table and called out our names. Out of my group of friends, I was the first to be called. "Andromeda Black!" rang out the booming voice of Professor McGonagall. I slowly made my way up the stairs to the raggedy Sorting Hat. As Professor McGonagall placed it on my head, I spied Bella at the Slytherin table, smiling encouragingly. I felt my stomach summersault as I nervously awaited my house. The Sorting Hat took its time but finally shouted for all to hear: SLYTHERIN.

I took a deep breath, hopped off of the stool, looked sadly at my friends, and sat down next to Bella. Bella clapped me on the back and said, "Mom and dad will be so proud!" But I wasn't proud of myself. Next out of my friends to be sorted was Dorcas who was sorted into Hufflepuff. I sadly watched her walk to the table two away from mine. Then, Marlene was sorted into Hufflepuff either and she gave me a friendly wave as she skipped over to the Hufflepuff table. It really was a great fit for her though. Emmeline was the last of the First Years to be sorted and she was sent to Ravenclaw. Finally, Dumbledore stood up and told us it was time to eat. Bella began to chat my ear off about the littlest things – such as the train ride and how she couldn't wait to be a prefect. I didn't pay attention, though, because I was too busy thinking about why the Sorting Hat had placed me in Slytherin. I didn't want to be evil.

I started my classes the next day and immediately took a liking to Charms. I liked it because the spells used in Charms couldn't hurt people – only help them. Defense Against the Dark Arts was okay but I disliked learning about dark spells. However, the teacher explicitly said that it was okay to learn about the dark spells since we were also learning how to undo and fight them. Potions was hard but very fun and that was the single class I had with the Hufflepuffs so I got to be partners with Marlene. I had both Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Gryffindors and our Houses didn't mix. I would have liked to make friends with the Gryffindors but I didn't want to be excluded in my own House, not that I liked anyone too much there, besides Bella of course. History of Magic was a boring class, taught by a ghost. He liked to nod off occasionally and some of my classmates would throw pieces of paper at him, while Emmeline would try to pick up where he left off and educate us.

Transfiguration was my hardest class but Professor McGonagall was nice to me, despite the fact that I was in Slytherin and she was the Gryffindor Head of House. I like to think that even when I was younger, she knew that my head and heart were in the right place, fighting for the right side. The war hadn't officially begun, of course, but its foundations were taking place. The Death Eaters were recruiting and many people were picking sides. I had yet to understand the exact positions of each side but I knew one thing: everyone should be treated equally, whether good or bad, rich or poor, muggle/muggle-born or pureblood.

Hogwarts life was busy but full of fun and adventures. Marlene and I remained friends. So, did Emmeline, Dorcas, and I but we weren't as close. One night, we all decided to sneak out of our dorms in the middle of the night and meet in the Trophy Room, just for fun. Emmeline ended up getting caught by her Head of House and had to undergo a week's worth of detention. We all felt really bad so we sent home some money to our parents asking them to send us some chocolate. We then gave the chocolate to her and she forgave us. Such was the simplicity of the concept of forgiveness when you're eleven.

I wrote to Cissy weekly and to my parents about once a month. Bella and I talked every other day and we maintained our loving relationship. She helped me struggle through Transfiguration and I helped her with Potions essays. We would spend some nights by the fire in the Slytherin common room, just talking away about our memories of when we were younger. One night, she told me, "I miss Cissy. I miss taking care of her. I took care of you too but you were always more independent than she was. Our mother . . . she didn't take care of you well." I asked her what she had meant and Bella said that mother used to neglect me. I then asked Bella why she thought that was and Bella hesitantly said, "When you were younger, maybe seven, you asked mother why innocent people had to die. When she asked what you meant, you responded saying that the innocent people were the muggles and the mud-bloods. I think she wiped your memory of that. I was eavesdropping and overheard the house-elves talking about it and talking about how you would cause trouble in our family and disgrace us. I stormed into the kitchen and yelled at them, saying that you were a perfect, little angel child and would never do such a thing to the family of Black." I looked at Bella and she gave me a sad smile and then hugged me, sending me off to bed. She was wrong though – I did end up causing "trouble" and I did disgrace them.

Months passed and it was soon time for winter holidays. I sent a letter home asking if I could stay at school and my parents agreed. In my time at Hogwarts, I had come to understand that I did not want to be associated with my family and that I wished to spend as little time with them as possible. I still loved Bella and Cissy though. It wasn't their fault that they had been brainwashed into thinking that murder and torture of innocent people was okay. Cissy was deeply upset that I wasn't coming home for Christmas but I knew I had to stay. Marlene ended up staying too and we made snow angels outside – something that the muggles in Marlene's village had taught her. On Christmas Day, we enjoyed the feast for dinner and the opening of presents. Bella had gotten me a more advanced book on Charms and Cissy had sent me a small owl, which I named after her. She sent a letter too, which told me that the owl was to keep me company for the next year that she still couldn't attend Hogwarts. My parents sent me new ink and quills, along with green and silver earmuffs. All in all, as Marlene and I sat in the Great Hall enjoying our hot cocoa, it had to be the best Christmas I had ever experienced.

Soon, it was time to return home for the summer holidays. I promised Marlene, Emmeline, and Dorcas that I would write to them over the break. I missed my room, the house-elves, and Cissy, but not my parents. Bella wasn't too ecstatic about going home either, as she would miss Rudolphus who she began to develop a crush on. As the train ride came to a close, I gave Marlene a hug and caught a glimpse of Cissy's smiling face out the window.

_1966._

Cissy came to Hogwarts two years later. Bella was starting her fifth year and I was starting my third. I was slightly dismayed when Cissy continued our family's tradition of being sorted into Slytherin but I was also glad that all my sisters were in my house. I helped Cissy with all her classes and it became clear that while she was not as smart as Bella, she was hard-working and determined. This was the first year that I could go out to Hogsmede on weekends and Marlene and I were excited about going to Zonko's Joke Shop. I bought Cissy some sweats from the candy store and taught her how to make snow angels in the winter.

For the winter holidays, she decided to stay at Hogwarts with me while Bella went to the home of one of her friends. I have no recollection of what we got for Christmas that year. I maintained almost no contact with my parents during my second and third years of schooling but Bella and Cissy did. Cissy always told me that my parents asked why I was not communicating with them, but they never brought it up to me during the summer. Bella told me one spring morning that my parents had sent her a letter saying that the Dark Lord had asked for her to become a Death Eater immediately after graduating Hogwarts. He was impressed by her intelligence and skill at dueling, which were mentioned in her yearly comments from the professors.

During my third year of Hogwarts, I became aware of Dumbledore's absence of fear for Voldemort and that he openly called him by the name "Voldemort", rather than "You Know Who" which some of the students afraid to say his name now did. Voldemort was certainly gaining support and followers and there were rumors spreading around the Wizarding World that he wanted to attack Dumbledore and remove muggle-borns from Howarts. Dumbledore stood up one dinner and told us all that the muggle-borns were safe at Hogwarts and would always be welcomed, appreciated, and treated as equals. I clapped after he spoke and was the only one at the Slytherin table to do so. They all stared at me and Bella rushed over to me for a talk.

"What are you doing?" she whispered urgently. "You know what to believe in. You know what is wrong and what is right. Mudbloods are dirty and we shouldn't have to associate ourselves with them!" I said nothing. Bella sighed and walked away while Cissy looked at me with a sad and yet confused look on her face.

That spring, I asked Dumbledore if there was any way I could avoid being sent home for the summer. He looked at me sadly and said, "Not this year, I'm afraid. However, next year, I can offer you an internship for Charms." I smiled and thanked him, dreading what was to come of my summer.

During the summer, Bella talked of nothing but her excitement for becoming a Death Eater and her love for Rudolphus Lestrange. Our parents were thrilled; they couldn't think of a better match than Bella and Rudolphus. They were happy to have Bella and Cissy back for the summer, but not me. Just as I ignored my parents, my parents ignored me. They now saw me as an ungrateful child – a girl only a millimeter away from being a traitor. Summer went by slowly, but I held on because I knew that one day, I would be able to get away from them all.

_1967._

I was fourteen years old when I met one of the most special people to me. His name was Ted Tonks. He was a muggle-born Hufflepuff with fair hair and kind blue eyes. As he was a fifth year, Marlene met him one day in the fall of 1967 when she asked around her House for a Potions tutor. He was funny and somehow Marlene had a feeling that he and I would get along, so one day, outside by the lake, she introduced us. I was sitting near the lake, reading a book on Charms, when Marlene and Ted walked up to me.

"Dromeda!" she called. I looked up, slightly annoyed at her interruption but my annoyance faded away when I caught sight of Ted. He was very handsome and his soft smile made me feel at ease immediately. "Who's this?" I asked Marlene, standing up and straightening my robes.

Ted held out a hand: "My name's Ted. I'm a fifth year." I arched an eyebrow and shook his hand, replying, "Nice to met you. I'm Andromeda but Marlene and others prefer to call me Dromeda." He smiled and asked me which name I preferred. I smiled back and said it didn't matter. Ted called me by Dromeda and I soon took a liking to his pleasant voice. Marlene smirked, happy with herself that Ted and I seemed taken with each other. And, oh, we were.

Ted and I spent many afternoons doing homework outside and when winter came, we would do homework in the library or the Great Hall. I had to be careful as to not let Bella catch me with him. I tried to avoid Cissy to when I was with him but I was not as careful with her as I was with Bella. Ted had a warm laugh and he told me the nicest things. He helped me with homework and one day, as we were sitting in the library, he asked about my family.

"My parents and I don't have a good relationship. From a young age, I could see that our beliefs were different. I didn't believe that muggle-borns and muggles should be treated cruelly. I didn't and don't believe that anyone should be treated cruelly," I told him softly. He smiled and told me that it was amazing, but not surprising due to my kindness, that I was able to see past the things I had been taught as a child and realize that people should be treated equally. He then asked about my sisters.

"I love them," I said slowly, "but I know that they believe things that my parents do. Bella and I used to be so close as children but as she started to realize that I'm not like her and the rest of my family, she's started to desert me. I love Cissy so much but she looks up to Bella more than she does to me. I can see why, of course. Bella basically raised her. I promised I would keep Cissy safe but safe would mean to get her away from our family and I can't take her away from the people she loves." Ted sadly smiled and placed his hand gently on mine. I looked down at it and then smiled back.

_1969._

In the year of 1969, two main things made significant differences in my life. One: Bellatrix and Rudolphus, who had started dating the year past, decided to get married once they left Hogwarts. Bellatrix was now in her last year of Hogwarts and was eagerly awaiting the day she could leave, become a Death Eater, and marry her fiancé. The second thing changed my life for the better: Ted and I started dating. Our relationship had to be kept secret, of course, or my parents and sisters would be extremely mad at me. However, it was still wonderful.

Every other week or so, we would go into Hogsmede and buy each other little gifts. I remember clearly when he first asked me to go to Hogsmede with him. We were sitting outside by the lake doing homework and after I mentioned the weather and it being nice, he asked if I would like to accompany him to Hogsmede next weekend. I didn't say anything for a moment. I knew that he fancied me and I fancied him too, yet I was still surprised that he had asked me. His face grew dark and he muttered something about leaving. He stood up and I grabbed his hand, pulling him back to sitting. "Of course I'll go with you!" I said and he smiled brightly.

Our first kiss was on our third Hogsmede date. It was now winter and snow laced the ground. We were off walking in a deserted alley when I remembered how, as a child, I had made snow angels. I let go of Ted's arm and lay down on the ground, spreading out my hands and legs to make a snow angel. Ted looked surprised. "You know about snow angels? I thought that was only a muggle thing!" I told him how Marlene had taught me and then he got on the ground to make one too. After a couple of seconds, he sat up and leaned over, gathering snow in his hands. I was confused as to what he was doing. I opened my mouth to ask when I got a compact ball of snow thrown right into my face. He laughed and scooted over to help me sit up and get the snow out of my eyes and hair. One of his hands rested on my cheek and after the snow was cleared from my eyes and I opened them, he said, "You might want to close your eyes again."

"Why?" I said.

"Because I'm going to kiss you." And he did. I closed my eyes and he leaned. Our lips touched and the memory of our first kiss was then implanted in my brain forever. When it was over, I reached into the snow next to me and attempted to make a snowball and then threw it at Ted. He laughed and permitted me to copy him by kissing him and then taught me how to properly make a snowball. We then went to buy hot cocoa, our hands never leaving the comfort of each other's grasp.

_1970._

My sixth year at Hogwarts was an excellent year because 1) Bella had now left Hogwarts. My relationship with her had fallen apart after my third year. When I was fourteen and fifteen, we had barely talked and I felt nothing but joy at her absence from the school, 2) Ted and I were finally able to make our relationship public, and 3) Ted told me he planned on marrying me.

Ted and I had been secretly dating for a year when I told him that I wanted people to know that he was mine and that I loved him. That was the first time I had said I loved him and he immediately told me he loved me. He then said that he wanted me to be safe. Bella had left Hogwarts and I had a feeling that I could convince Cissy not to tell my parents so in winter, I cornered Cissy down in the common room and said, "Cissy, if I tell you a secret, will you promise not to tell mother and father?"

She looked at me and said, "What kind of secret?" I responded by saying that it was a secret that they would be mad at me for but it made me happy. She paused for a moment but then nodded.

I smiled. "You know Ted Tonks, right? He's a Hufflepuff seventh year." She nodded. "Well, since last year, Ted and I have been dating." Cissy didn't gasp or scream. She was silent.

Finally, she said, "Okay. Okay. Mother and father are going to kill you if they find out. And so will Bella. I will keep it a secret from them as long as it doesn't get serious. I trust you, Dromeda. I trust that you know where your place is. This, whatever this is, it will pass. You will one day see that he is inferior to you. Maybe this is your way of realizing that Mudbloods doesn't deserve to be like us." I was shocked by her response. I knew that Cissy believed in what my parents believed but I had not realized that she was this far gone. Unwilling to fight with her, I simply nodded and the next day, Ted and I held hands in public. Rumors spread around the school fast.

"Did you hear?"

"About that Slytherin pureblood traitor dating that Mudblood from Hufflepuff?"

But, Ted and I didn't care. We were happy. Near the end of my sixth year and his seventh, Ted led me outside one spring day and as we sat by the lake, he said, "It's my last year."

"I know," I responded, "and I'll miss you terribly, but I'll write loads. And there's always floo powder."

"I don't want to leave you," he said suddenly. "I don't ever want to leave you." He turned to face me and said urgently, "Listen, Dromeda. I love you. Hell, I'm in love with you. I've never met a girl so smart and determined and loving and courageous. I don't care about your family or your house. I . . . I never want to be apart from you. I want to spend my whole life with you."

I nervously asked him, "What are you saying?" He took time to gather his thoughts.

"I'm saying . . . I'm saying that I plan to marry you."

I couldn't believe what I heard but there it was. Ted wanted to marry me. Ted, the love of my life, wanted to marry me. "Yes," I said softly. Then, I spoke again, louder, "Yes!" He smiled and stood, pulling me up with him. He kissed me and then whispered in my ear, "I promise . . . I'll never leave you." Oh, Ted, if only you knew that some promises can't be kept. The war started that year.

_1971. _

It was my seventh year at Hogwarts and I hadn't been home in over two years. Ever since the summer after my fourth year, I had been an intern at Hogwarts for Charms. Dumbledore took a liking to me, I guess, for he offered me an escape from my family ever year after I had turned fourteen. Cissy had recently gotten a letter in the mail, telling her the date for Bella's wedding to Rudolphus. She had asked me, "Where's your letter?" I replied with, "Non-existent." My family had already started disowning me and they hadn't even found out about Ted yet but they would soon.

With Ted no longer at Hogwarts, he and I corresponded through letters. I wrote him two letters every week and was always eager to read his replies. I missed him greatly but the dream of spending my whole life with him kept me going. One day, I was careless enough to leave a letter from him on my desk in my dorm. I had no idea that Cissy would wander up there, trying to find one of my Potions books. She read the letter on my desk.

Dear Dromeda,

It has been a year since I informally proposed to you. Nothing has changed. I still love you, more than ever. And I will love you even more tomorrow and even more the next day. My love for you only grows. I am writing to you asking if you still intend to accept my proposal for marriage. I promise to provide for you and should we decide to grow our family, I will provide for that as well. I want you to live a happy life, one of comfort and joy. I believe that life can be found with me. I am anxiously awaiting your reply. Please, Dromeda, say that you have not changed your mind and that you still wish to marry me.

Love,

Ted

Narcissa must have been so surprised and confused by the letter that she wrote to her closest confidant, our dear sister Bellatrix. I had already sent my response saying that I would indeed marry Ted when I received a letter from Bellatrix, stating that she was informing our parents of my relationship and that she was thoroughly disappointed in me. I ran to find Cissy right after reading the letter and found her in the common room.

"Was it you?" I yelled at her, knowing very well that it was but wanting her to admit to her crime. She remained silent. I could see the pain in her eyes as she showed me a letter that she had in her pocket. It was from Bellatrix. It stated that Cissy was no longer permitted to talk to me, as I had been disowned from the family. Attached was a picture of my burned out face in the family tree at Sirius's house. I backed away from Cissy but I knew that what had happened was inevitable. Before leaving the common room, I told Cissy, "I made a promise to keep you safe when you were born. I failed. Forgive me." And then I was gone and I never spoke to Cissy at Hogwarts again.

_1972._

In 1972, I received word via Marlene that my sister, Bella, and her husband had finally pledged their allegiance to Voldemort and were now among his circle of Death Eaters. Marlene's letter told me to be careful as it was rumored that the Death Eaters were told to "prune their family tree of those not worthy", meaning that Bella and Rudolphus were to kill me. I was eighteen years old at the time and had not received any word from my family ever since Cissy showed me the letter saying I had been disowned. Sirius, however, had sent me a letter stating that he admired me for my courage and we became pen pals of a sort. He was in his second year of Hogwarts and I was pleased to know that he had been sorted into Gryffindor – the first of my family to break the tradition of Slytherin. He told me that it was my inspiration that had given him the courage to openly express his resentment of his family and his beliefs. Unlike my promise to Cissy, my promise to Sirius had been fulfilled. I had helped him escape our family. I told Sirius that he could spend winters or summers with us but he said that he remained at school during the winter and went home with his friend, James Potter, in the summer. I was happy to know that he was a strong and bright young man, with good things intended for his future.

I married Ted in 1972. We had a very small wedding. Ted's parents and Marlene were the only people in attendance but it was a lovely wedding by a rocky seashore. Our life continued on.

_1973._

I was nineteen years old when I became pregnant with my only daughter, Nymphadora Tonks. The name was my choosing and Ted wholeheartedly loved it. He was so happy when I told him of my pregnancy. In winter of 1973, Nymphadora was born and we could tell that she was amazing the second after she was born. She was born with blue hair but in minutes, it changed to orange. Then, brown, white, orange, black, violet, before settling on a nice shade of pink. A metamorphmagus was rare so the Daily Prophet decided to write a small article on the birth of Nymphadora, which was how Cissy found out about her existence. I made a promise to love her no matter what.

Nymphadora was only a week old when I received a curious letter from a small brown owl.

Dear Andromeda Black,

The last time we spoke was a time of anger and sadness. I apologize for what I did. I regret hurting you but I cannot change my beliefs. However, I do miss you. This letter is to congratulate you on the birth of your daughter. May you three live long and happy lives.

Sincerely,

Narcissa Black

It was a short letter but it drove me to tears. Ted heard me crying from the other room and he rushed in immediately. I handed him the letter and he held me as I told him how I would not reply. It was better that way, I had told him. I would keep her safe that way.

_1974._

When Sirius was fifteen and Regulus was thirteen, I sent a letter to Sirius asking if he and Regulus would be kind enough to spend winter vacation with Ted, Nymphadora, and I. I wanted to finally meet them. The last time I had seen Sirius, he had been an infant and I had never had the pleasure of meeting his younger brother. Sirius sent a letter back, saying that he would love to visit but his brother was interested in other things – such as becoming a Death Eater. I was saddened by the loss of Regulus.

That year, I also received a letter from Albus Dumbledore, explaining the creation of a secret society known as the Order of the Phoenix which served to oppose Voldemort and his followers. Dumbledore stated that he did not mean to offend either Ted or I but that he would not let us join the Order since it would further jeopardize our safety and the safety of our young daughter.

Sirius visited during winter and he was a great help around the house. He helped look after Nymphadora and was the first to call her by the nickname "Dora". It was a pleasure to have him around. We would play Wizard's Chess in the evening and he would help me read stories and sing to Nymphadora in the afternoons. Soon, though, it was time for him to return to school. He gave me a hug and I gave him a kiss on the forehead. He kindly told me, "You're my favorite cousin!" I laughed at that but was glad to hear him say it. Plagued by fear of my past family and comprised of joy from my new family, our life continued on.

_1977._

When Cissy was twenty-one, she married Lucius Malfoy – another thing that I found out from Marlene. Marlene visited Ted and I at our little cottage every month and always brought the most interesting stories with her. Our cottage was protected by spells and charms that Dumbledore, Ted, and I had cast. We wanted our little baby girl to be safe, only she wasn't a baby anymore.

Remembering that I had never sent a reply to Cissy, I sent her a three-sentence letter, congratulating her on her marriage and wishing her a happy life. She didn't respond, nor did I expect her to.

Nymphadora turned four that year and I remember her saying her first word while she was in the bathtub. She was playing with a small rubber duck that Ted had found for her while in the village nearby. It was a muggle toy that he had played with when he was younger and he was delighted in giving it to our daughter. "Do you want to play with the ducky?" I cooed to Nymphadora. She frowned and then clapped her hands together, screaming, "Ducky!" I laughed and called to Ted who was reading the Daily Prophet in his room.

"Our little girl said her first word, honey," I told him. He smiled and asked her, "Dora, Dora, dear, can you say that again?" Nymphadora excitedly shrieked and "ducky" became her favorite toy. As our life continued on, memories of my new family replaced the memories of the old life I had once known.

_1979._

Sirius sent me a letter in 1979, informing me of the death of his younger brother. It turned out that Regulus had died a hero – trying to stop Voldemort from committing some foul act. I did not cry at the death of Regulus, rather I sat by the window looking at the rocky shore outside. Nothing made me move from the window that day – not even my little girl's cries. She was six then and old enough to realize that something was wrong. She approached me.

"What's wrong, mummy?" she asked me, her hair mirroring my despair by turning blue.

"I am remembering my family," I told her. She frowned. I had yet to tell her my history. She eventually left and entertained herself for the day. I fell asleep at the window, memories of the Bella and Cissy I knew in my head. By this time, the fighting had escalated so much that the spells and charms around our little cottage had increased and we were not allowed to leave the cottage anymore. Our life became sheltered and we only got information through the mail.

_1980._

In 1980, I received another letter from my younger sister. The letter had been sent through Marlene, who knew the location of our safe cottage. She told me of her birth of a son who went by the name of Draco and she informed me that she would like me to meet him and she would like to meet Nymphadora. In the letter, Cissy wrote that she would never compromise our safety but wished to meet us. Preparations were made and in fall of 1980, Cissy, Draco, Nymphadora, and I traveled to Hogwarts to meet in Dumbledore's office. When Nymphadora and I arrived, Cissy and her son were already there. Cissy cried when she saw me.

"I'm so sorry," she said.

"Sh," I whispered, "it's okay. This must be Draco. He's lovely." Narcissa looked at seven year old Nymphadora and knelt down.

She said, "Hi, Nymphadora. I'm your niece. I'm never going to hurt you. And this is your cousin Draco." We talked for about an hour but by that time, Draco grew impatient and we had to part ways. Cissy told me to be safe and whispered that she loved me. I had missed her a great deal. Of course, I would never be able to forgive her for what she had done and how she had betrayed me. But I was trying.

_1981._

1981 was a very eventful year. First, both Dorcas and Marlene died. Dorcas was killed by Voldemort himself and Marlene was killed by his followers. I cried when I heard of Marlene's death. On October 31st, Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort. Ted and I cried with joy when we found out and even Nymphadora, who was still young, danced around the house with happiness. Ted had his doubts that Voldemort was gone for good but I told him, "Well, he's gone for now. That's certainly good enough."

A month after Voldemort's disappearance, my older sister, her husband, his brother, and Barty Crouch Jr. tortured aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom into insanity. They were caught and jailed in Azkaban. I was dismayed that my sister had committed such a horrible act but I was upset that she would be in prison for the remaining years of her life. This event made Ted and I decide to explain my history to our eight-year-old daughter. She hugged me and whispered, "None of that matters now. Now, we are safe."

_1982._

In 1982, Nymphadora, being nine years old, called a family meeting one night. "Mummy! Daddy!" she called. We came into the kitchen, wondering what on earth our daughter could need to discuss with us. She told us to sit down, as she paced about the kitchen wondering where to begin.

Finally, in all seriousness, she said, "My name from this point onwards is Tonks. You may call me Dora but never ever call me Nymphadora. It's a horrible name. I hope that you will respect me by calling me either Tonks or Dora. Thank you."

My first reaction was to laugh, which earned me a glare from my daughter. "Is she serious?" I asked my husband who slowly nodded. "Alright," I said, "Dora it is." Dora smiled.

_1984._

Dora turned eleven in 1984 and was excited to start her years of schooling at Hogwarts. As we walked around Diagon Alley, searching for school supplies, she confessed her biggest fear to me: "Mum, I don't want to be sorted into Slytherin."

"Don't worry, darling. You won't be." Dora believed me and from that moment on, never spoke of her fear of being sorted into Slytherin again.

The night before we sent Dora off to Hogwarts, I approached Ted in his study. "Honey, I'm worried about her. What if someone hurts her? What if she isn't safe?" Ted got up from his chair and hugged me.

He told me, "Someone will hurt her, Dromeda. She won't always be safe. But neither will anyone. Hogwarts is the best option for her and Dumbledore will look after her. She'll make friends. It will be good for her – you'll see, I promise." Reassured, I left to tuck my daughter in for the last time.

September 2nd, 1984

Dear mother and father,

I was sorted into Hufflepuff! Hogwarts is fantastic, so far, but I miss you both loads!

Love,

Tonks

_1985._

Dora was to begin her second year at Hogwarts. Life without Dora passed slowly and began to follow a pattern. Ted and I would attend work in the day and then come home to play Wizard's Chess or Exploding Snap and make dinner for each other. We were still in love and Ted's newest obsession was showing me muggle things. So, we went to the movie theater, which I loved. I sent Dora letters weekly. I sent her small presents and sweets. She was such a bright girl. I was such a proud mother.

_1989._

During Dora's fifth year at Hogwarts, she sent home a letter, in which she complained that her Head of House, Professor Sprout, did not make her a prefect because she could not behave herself properly.

_1990._

During Dora's sixth year at Hogwarts, she sent home a letter, in which she told us about her desire to become an auror. Ted and I were both afraid for her safety but proud of her ambition.

_1991._

Dora graduated Hogwarts and spent a month at home, visiting us, before beginning her auror training with Alastor Moody.

_1992._

Dora sent home a letter, telling us that she had passed her Concealment and Disguise exam easily due to her ability to change her appearance.

_1993._

Dora sent home a letter, telling us that she had barely passed her Stealth and Tracking exam due to her clumsiness.

_1994._

Dora was now an auror and she seemed to love her job. She visited us in spring and we ran out to the garden as soon as we heard her apparate. "Dora!" we cried. We decided to go to a muggle zoo and as we watched the animals, Dora told us stories of her ventures with the aurors and we told her stories of muggle movies that we had attended. Our life seemed empty and meaningless without her.


	3. III: 1995 - present day

_1995._

In 1995, Lord Voldemort came back. Dora visited us the minute she found out. We told her that we were concerned for her safety and she told us that she had to do her duty to protect the Wizarding World and especially, Harry Potter. She also told us that she had met Sirius and that he was a brilliant man and excellent godfather to Harry. I cried when Dora left, afraid that I would never see her again.

_1996. _

In January, Bellatrix and many others were included in a mass break out from Azkaban, blamed on Sirius. I, of course, knew he was innocent. Dora jeopardized her own life by going to the Ministry of Magic to aid Harry and the other members of Dumbledore's Army. She dueled my older sister, reminding me of when she was nine and I told her of Bellatrix for the first time. Bellatrix got away but not before killing Sirius. When Dora returned to visit us a couple of days after the battle at the Ministry, she was different. She was depressed and her hair was not bright pink any longer. She told me, "It's all my fault. Sirius is dead and it's my fault." I opened my mouth to comfort her but she cut me off.

"And I don't even think about that. All I can think about is how much I love him and how much it hurts."

"Who, darling, are you referring to?" I asked gently. She whispered his name in my ear: Remus Lupin.

Later in the year, Emmeline was killed by Death Eaters.

_1997._

In 1997, we agreed to be a safe house for Harry Potter to escape his relatives without being captured by Voldemort. He and Hagrid came crashing into our garden. I healed Hagrid while Ted tried to get the story out of Harry. I came into the room where Harry was staying and he screamed, thinking me to be Bellatrix. I was offended. I did not want the great hero thinking I was as cruel as my sister. "It's alright, son!" yelled Ted. Finally, Harry calmed down and we were able to ask about Dora. A month later, Death Eaters found us and tortured us to get information on Harry. We remained strong.

Later in the year, Dora and Remus were married. We were among the only ones in attendance. It was there that I finally met Molly Weasley, a woman who was so welcoming and kind that she hugged me the second she laid eyes on me. We had both heard so many stories about each other.

Only a few months later, our short-lived happiness ended when Ted had to go into hiding because of the Muggle-Born Registration Commission. He hugged Dora and I goodbye and left, just like that. I would not know his whereabouts for weeks until Dumbledore would receive word. Dora came back to the house to console me but after a few weeks, I wondered what her true motive for leaving her job was.

When I questioned her, she told me, "I'm pregnant." Remus had left her in fear that the baby would be born a werewolf like him.

A little before Christmas, I sent a letter to Harry, asking him to to try to convince Remus to come back to my distraught Dora. Harry responded that he had already been planning to and sure enough, three days before Christmas, Remus knocked on the door to the cottage and Dora welcomed him with open arms.

_1998._

In April, Potterwatch informed me that Ted had died, killed by Snatchers. I could barely move for a week. My life ceased to have meaning. And then, Dora's baby was born shortly after that and she named him Ted in honor of her father. We all called the baby Teddy, though, as the name Ted provoked too much despair.

One warm morning, Dora told me, "I wish he could have met Teddy, don't you?" I nodded, barely able to speak. Dora hugged me and said, "He was a great man and a great father. Don't you be too sad he died; just remember that he loved you." Ted had promised that he would never leave me. But death intervened.

When Teddy was born, I was scared to make him a promise. My promise to Cissy was never fulfilled, my promise to Sirius had been fulfilled but Sirius was dead, and my promise to my own daughter – well her life was plagued by sadness. It seemed that all those to whom I had made promises were cursed. I wanted Teddy to have a better life than that.

Remus and Dora left Teddy with me one day, vowing to return. They had decided to fight in the Battle of Hogwarts. As they left that day, I felt a fear wash over me. A fear that they would never come back. I impatiently waited for news of the battle and Teddy seemed afraid too. His hair kept changing colors all through the night – he had inherited his mother's magic ability and not his father's lycanthropy.

In the early hours of the next morning, there was a knock on my door. I peered through the window to see Narcissa and an older Draco standing nervously outside. I cautiously opened the door and they hurried in.

"Dromeda, he's dead. Voldemort is dead. Harry won. Draco and I have just come from the Great Hall. I left Lucius but we need somewhere to stay. May we please stay here for a while? We will be helpful, I swear," Narcissa said in a rush. I smiled at the news of Voldemort's defeat, but my mind was elsewhere.

"And my daughter and her husband?" I asked, quickly. Narcissa's face grew clouded and she said quietly, "I'm sorry." Tears broke free from my eyes and I shouted at Narcissa.

"You want to stay here? After everything you've done? After you tell me that the last of the ones I love are gone? How could you?"

Narcissa threw herself to her knees and begged me, "Please, sister. We have all lost those we loved. Bella was killed by Molly Weasley. We are all saddened by this battle. But we are a family. Please, let us stay." Teddy began to cry because the noise of my raised voice awoke him from his sleep. I went to get him and him in my arms calmed me.

When I returned, Draco, who had not uttered a word, told me, "You have a beautiful grandson." I smiled sadly and told Draco, "Fine. You both may stay."

Life continued on. Narcissa and I were able to create joyful memories to recover the ones where we hurt each other. Draco was well-mannered and enjoyed playing with Teddy. A couple of days after the battle, Harry sent his patronus to ask if Teddy and I would like to come to the Weasley's for dinner. That night, I left Cissy and Draco alone in the cottage and Teddy and I apparated to the Burrow. Arthur Weasley gave me a hug when I arrived and Hermione took Teddy from me to bring him to Harry. After everyone had said hello, Molly and I remained alone in the corridor. Molly had killed my sister. I loved Bella. In the beginning, in the middle, and in the end, I loved her. She was my sister and nothing could change that, no matter how much she hated me. Molly didn't move to give me a hug.

Instead, she said, "It's not a sin to be sad for someone who has died, even though they weren't fighting for the right side."

I smiled sadly and said, "Both sides killed, so was there really even a right side?"

Molly shook her head and said, "I guess not." I gave her a hug and she led me inside to dinner with her huge family and my little one. Harry handed me Teddy back with a proud grin. He was happy to be the godfather, I could tell. I looked down at my grandson and my family passed through my head: Cygnus, Druella, Bella, Cissy, Sirius, Ted, Regulus, Dora, Remus, Teddy. Through the years, I had been loyal to all of them. I had been loyal to both sides of the war at different points in time. My story is a long and sad one, but it ends with a happy ending, just like those storybooks I read to Cissy a lifetime ago. My story ends with you, Teddy.

You deserve a promise. I promise you: from now on, I will be loyal to you and you alone. You will grow up with a family. A family like the people gathered around me at that Weasley dinner. You will never know what I have known; you will never know loneliness or betrayal. Ted is commonly short for Theodore and Theodore means gift of God in Greek. That's what you are, dear Teddy, you are God's gift to me. So, I promise you everything that I have ever promised and ever been promised: I will keep you safe, I will help you escape the history of my family, and I will never ever leave you.


End file.
